Unicorn Island
by Mrs.Scissorhands
Summary: Wendell(wizzard) tells a magical unicorn, Sparks to send around good news that Riesa was going to give birth to a baby unicorn.Sparks goes through tough decisions and puzzles to get the gossip around.


Unicorn Island By: mrs.scissorhands Once upon a time, deep in the woods of Unicorn Island lived a wizard, he knew every trick in the book that he was the most powerful on the planet Mythical. . He was known for his strength and wisdom, the little old wizard was known as Wendell. He made the sunrise and fall, the stars glow and the moonshine. He had the power, he hat the wisdom to do this. He trusted one unicorn, Sparks, to send the message round that Riesa was going to give birth to a baby unicorn. Sparks was a very strong spirited unicorn; he is a yearling and is the most gifted unicorn ever. Sparks headed off to his mother's den. "Oh mother I'm home. I have good news. Mom?" there lay his mother all curled up, Sparks heart broke and he fell into tears when he saw she was dead. "Oh mother why'd you leave me why?". Wendell came in by a puff of smoke, "I heard Mantoua is dead, come on son lets spread the word" Poof, and gone he was only Sparks laid there cryin. He got up and wobbled hopelessly, and scampered out the opening. He ran through the ocean side gracefully even though he hurt inside. It was the dragon Fire, "oh its you Spark, you better leave before I eat you, those Pegasus's are terrible, I only got one out of five!" Fire was a naughty dragon that ate anything in site, "Oh I'm sorry Fire, but Riesa is going to have a baby, the princess Unicorn of the world" Sparks gulped hoping he wouldn't be spending lunch with him. "Oh ok well now I will soon have a good dinner" oh no Sparks thought, what shall I do! Sparks ran away as fast as he could go with the dragon following behind, faster he thought but only the dragon came closer. Sparks disappeared but did he really? No he just was not visible to Fire. "Yes!" Help! Help! A Pegasus was flapin around stuck in a net. "hold on ill get you out, just hold still!" Spark ripped the net fiercely with his teeth, and out flew Sabrina. "Oh it is you Sparks, why are you over here on this side of the island?" She landed and stared at sparks. "Oh I must spread the good news that Princess Riesa is going to have a baby!" Sparks could not hold in his rosy cheeks, he always had a crush on Sabrina, "Oh, maybe I can help?" She blushed too, "Of course you can your probably faster than I am". The cool wind blew their mains and tails "Ok see you later ill spread the word, bye" She flew of gracefully, and Sparks ran of to spread the word again. Yes at least once more before noon.  
Cindy! There she stood in a field of flowers like usual singing  
her tunes with the birds. "Cindy!" oh shell never hear me. "W-What? Oh  
its you Spark." She walked forward "I have good news Princess Riesa is  
going to have a baby." "Oh how exciting a new Queen and Princess or  
Prince." Cindy lowered her head and said, "I would go Fire's comin" She  
disappeared and then Sparks. "Spread the word ok?" A cold breeze blew  
the flowers making them turn and sway. "Sure, bye"  
Oh No!!! Fire is hurting the storm of Pegasus. "Stop It! Yo big bully come and get me.' I don't know what I was doing, all creatures new enough not to annoy a dragon. "Oh yes dinner, Pegasus and unicorn!" the dragon flew to the ground before Sparks feet. Spark disappeared again and the Pegasus's flew far away. Fire got so mad he blew a big puff of smoke, which killed all of Cindy's flowers. I am glad a flee'd away because before my eyes stood a field of ash. I must hurry back to the castle were Wendell Princess Riesa, and Sagua are waiting for me and the rest of the island.  
There it stood in its glory, I rushed in to see the new born, Happy and worried. I wonder, I wish. What is happening in my life, what is going on, this is not yesterday or tomorrow its now! I rushed inside and there laid Princess Wonder and Queen Riesa! "She's beautiful" all in its glory the baby was named after my grandmother. There stood around her the whole island except Fire and my mother.  
I am Sparks the most spirited unicorn of Unicorn Island, I am in your heart and dreams, I will come to you some day of course. When you see a shining star think of Wendell and Just Believe.  
  
About Author: Hi I'm Amy one of the strongest believers, hope you liked my short story sparks of the Series Unicorn Island. I am 12 now in 2003 I am in 7th grade and I live in the U.S. And always remember "Just Believe" The End 


End file.
